Annabeth derrete a mim com o poder da mente
by Julianaaliz
Summary: O que aconteceria, caso, fosse Annabeth que chamasse Percy, para missão no barco 'Princesa Andrômeda?


O sol acabara de nascer, não estava em seu auge, mas já deixava o céu em tons mesclo de salmão e vermelho fogo. Eu já estava acordado, meu padrasto, Paul Blofis, havia me deixado usar seu carro para eu treinar minha desenvoltura diante de um, já que daqui a alguns dias eu iria completar 16 anos e conseqüentemente tirar a carteira. Rachel estava no banco ao lado do meu, falando do que havia visto antes de nos conhecermos, monstros, outros semideuses e coisas bizarras que a névoa não podia esconder diante de seus olhos. Seu cabelo caia sobre os ombros em um vermelho quase cegante devido ao sol, era hipnotizante. Eu a convidei para passar o verão conosco, quando se é um semi-deus que vive a beira da morte e tem monstros ao seu lado o tempo inteiro é difícil ficar próximo a algum mortal, e Rachel era uma mortal perfeita , já que via através da névoa e ainda era...Ela. Estacionei o carro de frente para o mar, senti-me vivo e forte, visto que ser filho de Poseidon me dava muitas vantagens ao estar próximo de alguma fonte de água. Do lugar onde estávamos víamos perfeitamente o nascer do sol já quente rente ao mar, estava perfeito como se fosse um quadro sem precisar da moldura.

- O dia esta lindo, não acha? – seu sorriso era radiante e minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, se Afrodite estava me dando uma mãozinha, eu senti um empurrão.

-Claro, es-esta mesmo. – malditos falsetes.

-Percy... Você já pensou em minha proposta? Não estou lhe pressionando, apenas perguntando.

Rachel havia me convidado para passar as férias com ela e com seu país no Caribe, sim, no C-a-r-i-b-e. As férias para mim se resumem a um lugar isolado do mundo, em uma praia deserta, sem graça para pescar e ficarmos juntos.

-Eu ainda não pensei nisso, direito. – mentira, eu pensei.

-Pense com carinho em minha proposta ok? Gostaria muito que você fosse comigo, assim não ficaria sozinha e nem me sentiria perdida com você ao meu lado. – seu sorriso crescera de forma radiante. Ok. Eu preciso ter uma conversinha com Afrodite. Urgente!

-Claro... Pensarei. - pra quem come monstros no café da manhã, eu estava bem em baixa.

Rachel virou-se para mim, ela usava um short colorido e uma blusa branca por cima do maio, era estranho vê-la sem seu jeans detonado e inteiramente escrito. Mas ela estava bonita. Ficou me encarando um pouco com um sorriso estonteante nos lábios. Então se inclinou o pouco como se quisesse dirigir-me a palavra, e ela queria.

- O que uma garota que possivelmente gosta de um garoto e ele vice e versa, precisa fazer para que o mesmo faça, o que os dois querem, sendo que os dois vêem através da névoa? – eu entendi seu recado, mas fiquei paralisado, como se tivesse olhado bem ao fundo os olhos da Medusa.

-Hã...- ok, desisto da vida, e o pior é que eu nem podia ter a ajuda do mar neste momento, a visão perfeita dele apenas piorava.

Ela chegou junto ao meu banco, encostando-se lentamente ao meu rosto, eu sentia meu rosto ferver novamente, seus lábios eram frios e macios, deixando-me mais paralisado ainda. Rachel me beijara, as sensações eram melhores do que as que tínhamos ao tomar néctar ou comer os cookies azuis que mamãe preparava. Fora a melhor coisa que eu havia feito no verão, a sensação foi, foi... Anestesiante, se no labirinto os dias passavam muito rápido, ali com Rachel o tempo parara por completo. Quando nossos lábios se soltaram tive a vontade de tomar a frente e beijá-la de novo, eu a queria muito neste momento. Nossos olhos se encontraram, era uma troca intensa de sentimentos e desejos, ela vira o sentira o mesmo que eu. Beijei-a novamente, comecei a sentir os choques voltando e o calor subindo meu rosto, quando eu olho para o lado e vejo Annabeth com as mãos sobre o capô do carro, não sei por que, mas tive a sensação de que ela o havia amassado com os punhos cerrados. Olhei novamente para ter a certeza de que havia visto certo, só que agora estava com a sensação de pânico. Empurrei Rachel rapidamente para que ela voltasse ao seu banco, na esperança de que Annabeth não tivesse visto aquilo. Rachel me olhou confusa e meio tonta pelo empurrão brusco, mas depois ela me entenderia, eu espero. Abri a porta lentamente, como se estivesse me acanhando ou tendo a mesma cautela que teria ao me aproximar de um animal selvagem prestes a atacar.

-Muito bonito senhor Perseu Jackson, o mundo prestes a afundar nas profundezas do tártaro e você se agarrando com uma garota - seu olhar era furioso, como se fosse incinerar-me com ele.

-Mas...- era inútil explicar-me, só iria tornar pior a situação.

Rachel se arrumou rapidamente, ajeitou os cabelos e saltou do carro, aproximou-se de Annabeth com a mesma precaução, mas logo abriu seu belo sorriso. Isso me acalmou de certo modo.

- Olá Annabeth! Belo... Hãn, dia, não?- Rachel estava tão receosa quanto eu.

-Claro, MUITO belo. – Eu podia imaginar Annabeth afogando Rachel no mar, mas isso era apenas uma hipótese, devido ao olhar que Annabeth lançara em Rachel.

-Bom... Então, Annabeth, você veio para me buscar eu suponho – tentei quebrar o gelo, apenas tentei.

-Claro Perseu, mas pelo o que posso ver você estava muito concentrado em nosso plano nas férias. – se ela tivesse raios lasers eu estava realmente ferrado.

Despedi-me de Rachel e fui caminhando logo atrás de Annabeth, indo na direção de Blackjack.

**Fim**


End file.
